team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship's Adventures of Toy Story 2
Team Friendship's Adventures of Toy Story 2 is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Pixar crossover film and the sequel to ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Toy Story''. It appeared as part of a double feature with ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' hosted by Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber (from VeggieTales). Plot Andy prepares to go to cowboy camp with Woody, but while playing with Woody and Buzz Lightyear, he accidentally tears Woody's arm. Andy's mom puts Woody on a shelf, and Andy leaves without Woody. The next day, after having a nightmare of being thrown away, Woody finds Wheezy, a squeeze toy who has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, but Woody rescues him, only to be stolen by a greedy toy collector, who takes him to his apartment. From a commercial, Andy's toys identify the thief to be Al McWhiggin, owner of Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is based on a 1950s television show called Woody's Roundup, and that along with Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector, he is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. While the others are excited about going, Woody intends to return home to Andy. Stinky Pete explains that the museum is only interested in the collection if it is complete, and without Woody, they will be returned to storage. When Woody's arm is torn off completely, Woody attempts to retrieve it and escape, but his attempt to do so is foiled when Al's television set turns on, and blames Jessie when he finds the TV remote in front of her. The next morning, Woody's arm is fixed by a toy repair specialist. He learns that Jessie once belonged to Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns Woody that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. Woody decides to go to Japan. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned by a Utility Belt Buzz, who believes that Buzz is a rogue space ranger; he joins the other toys, who mistake him for Andy's Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they go to his apartment, while Andy's Buzz escapes and pursues them, accidentally freeing an Emperor Zurg toy, who follows him with the intent of destroying him. After the toys find Woody, Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to go home. Buzz reminds Woody that a toy's true purpose is to be played with, which he would never experience in a museum. After seeing a boy play with him on Woody's Roundup, Woody changes his mind, and asks the Roundup gang to come home with him and Andy's toys. However, Stinky Pete, who has never been loved or played with and wants to go to Japan, stops them, revealing that he was responsible for foiling Woody's escape attempt, and framed Jessie for it. Al then returns, takes the gang in a suitcase, and leaves for the airport. Andy's toys pursue Al, but are caught by Zurg, who battles Utility Belt Buzz and reveals himself as Buzz's father. Rex inadvertently knocks Zurg off an elevator and Utility Belt Buzz then chooses to remain behind with Zurg. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, Andy's toys steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to the airport, where they sneak into the baggage handling system and find Al's suitcase. Stinky Pete rips Woody's arm during a struggle, but Andy's toys stuff him into a little girl's backpack. They free Bullseye, only for Jessie to end up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie, and the toys return home in a stolen baggage carrier. When Andy returns from camp, he accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, then repairs Woody's torn arm. Al is upset after failing to sell the Roundup gang, while Wheezy's squeaker has also been fixed. Woody tells Buzz that he is no longer worried about Andy outgrowing him because, when he eventually does, they will still have each other for company. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * In this whole movie, all of (except ) are the size of all toys. * In this film, , , Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, Sparky , , , Bloo, , , , , Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, get kidnapped along with Woody by Al McWiggin. Other Trivia Scenes Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Pixar crossovers